Try It Again, I Won't Bleed
by wearethewitches
Summary: Supernatural General Danvers, as in Alex is a vampire and they have a very heavy make out session. Or like Astra getting confused because Alex isn't hurt – anon.


Alex is enjoying herself at the moment. Astra is kissing her for all she's worth in her office at the DEO, and for once she's let go and the pressure is _delightful_ against her protected skin. Oh, she's going to be bruised very, _very_ briefly after she lets go, but not much, and it's that kind of pain that mingles with pleasure, so Alex is good. She's _really_ good.

When Astra finally pulls back for breath though, she makes a sound of fear. "Alexandra, oh no – I have hurt-" she stops abruptly, staring at her hips. Alex looks down at the unblemished skin that her ridden-up tank-top reveals and for a moment is confused, before she mentally cusses. "Alexandra? Why aren't you hurt?"

"Uh, no…" Alex mutters, wondering how to explain this. 'This', of course, was one of the primary reasons Kal-El had left Kara with them – being born vampires, gave them some pretty cool powers. Well, Alex and Jeremiah were born, Eliza was a human who was turned while Alex was in the womb, just by having a half-vampire baby. Alex had been able to handle Kara as a kid because she had super-strength just like her, and a healing factor. She had other powers too, like venomous teeth, and extra-sharp canines, though without her daylight ring, or in her case from college shenanigans, daylight jewel piercing in her belly-button, she couldn't go out in the sun.

"Are you human?" Astra asks, sounding confused. "How are you able to heal so quickly, Brave One?"

"I am human, just…different. There are a lot of us like this," Alex winces, knowing her Coven Elder was going to give her _hell_ for this. You had to get permission to tell your mate about the vampire community, and while Alex had yet to actually join her Coven on a patrol and meet said Elder, no doubt they would be angry as fuck once they found out. "I know Kara has shown you a lot of movies about werewolves and vampires and all that, yeah?"

"Yes, she has," Astra narrows her eyes, scrutinising her. "Alexandra, are you of supernatural origin?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Alex looks away briefly, before looking back at her. "I'm a vampire. I can walk in the sun as long as I have something like this in," she tugs her piercing lightly, causing Astra to look at it with slight worry, "otherwise I get a nasty sunburn, and then I have what humans would classify as sunstroke, before curling up and dying. Sunlight is like poison to me. Daylight jewels were given to us by the witches after the Treaty made by all the Coven Elders."

"Coven Elders?"

"Coven Elders," Alex repeats, "One Elder vampire per state, at least in America and Australia. Europe has a maximum of three per country, same with Asia. South America has dozens, it's actually kind of strange – though I think that the United Kingdoms are still fighting over who rules Wales. Scotland and Ireland took down the English half a century ago, and share it, but they're trying to add Wales to their dominions without sharing with the other."

"That sounds…" Astra begins, trailing off before shaking her head, "I understand. Do you have to drink blood like in the stories?"

"Only once a year, and we usually get it from a family member – sometimes, when vampires have children, their grandchildren are human, and their descendants get to know the secret, provided they or their partner willingly give a pint of blood a year. I used to get mine from one-night stands. I got a hangover, usually – too much alcohol in their blood."

Astra frowns, "But where do you get it now?"

Alex shrugs, "Haven't needed it. My speed, strength and other powers haven't waned yet, and I've shown no warning signs, or that I'm getting ill, so it's nothing to worry about yet. If you find yourself wanting to offer though, don't – it's human blood I need." Astra looks guilty, before she wraps her arms around Alex, kissing her neck.

"So, you can heal quickly – I do not need to measure my strength around you?"

"Not so much, no," Alex shuts her eyes as Astra undo's the button of her jeans. "Anyone could walk in," she warns, getting a dark chuckle from Astra.

"I'm sure they'll try. You locked the door, remember, my Brave One?"

"Oh yeah – go right ahead then."

Astra grinned at her, before kissing her hard enough to momentarily bruise her.

"Gladly."


End file.
